


love is all, from what I've heard

by Anfield_rose



Series: James & Madeline [4]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, stag do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: James is fed up with the fact marriage has become a synonym for "that's it, your life's over now"





	love is all, from what I've heard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://percervall.tumblr.com/post/173697333311/theconcealedweapon-thegraymethod)

While they were dating, nobody had made a fuss of them spending time together, of her staying at his place 80% of the time (spare for the times her grandma asked when they’d finally get married). As soon as he had proposed, something changed. The attitude of people around him changed. James could handle the jabs of _took you long enough, eh_ (because 7 years was a long time) but the more people learnt of their engagement, the more annoyed he became.

 

“Congrats on the engagement! How does it feel to know your life will be over soon?”  
The question caught him off guard. James was so focused on answering the questions about the film, to discuss the character development, but instead he got asked _this_.

“Who says it is?” Perhaps his answer came out a lot harsher than he had intended, and the interviewer physically flinched, but James honestly couldn’t care less.

“I- I mean-..”

“Listen, the way I look at it is that my life has only just started and the best is yet to come,” James said and left the interviewer without saying another word.

 

Later during the red carpet event, Charlize caught up with him.

“What was that all about?” she asked, referring to the interview.

“Some idiot claiming marriage is the new synonym for death apparently.” James sighed and rubbed his eye.

“It’ll get better, I’m sure. At least I’m not the only one who has to answer ridiculous questions this time,” Charlize said.

 

The closer it got to the wedding, the more ridiculous the statements became.  
“Last drink as a free man!” was a sentence uttered during his stag do -coincidentally also the statement that broke the camel’s back.

“Alright, listen up,” James shouted, “the next person who makes a comment about not being a free man or refers to Madeline as my ball and chain or how she forced me into proposing to her, I have two things to tell you. One: you clearly haven’t met Madeline or else you wouldn’t speak of her this way, and two,” James said, pointing his glass at his friend who had made the comment to begin with, “you can fuck right off mate. I don’t want to see your ugly mug at my wedding.”

“Amen to that,” Hugh Jackman said and raised his pint. James shot him a grateful smile and tried to enjoy the rest of his night. One thing was for sure, Paul would not be attending the wedding next week.

 

When James got home that night, he heaved a big sigh as he leant back against their front door.

“Is that you?” came Maddie’s voice from the living room.

“Yes,” James replied. He took his shoes off and walked into their lounge. Madeline was curled up on the corner of the couch with a cup of tea and her book. James let himself fall on the couch. Maddie put her book away and gestured for James to lay his head on her lap. James did as he was told and closed his eyes. Madeline ran her fingers through his hair.

“How was it? You smell like you took the pub home with you,” she asked with a chuckle.

“Started out nice enough. Until Paul opened his mouth.” James opened his eyes again to look at Maddie.

“What did he say?”

Just thinking back to that moment made his blood boil. James told her how Paul had decided to toast to James’ last night out as a free man, how ever since their engagement people had been making similar comments, but that the fact one of his _friends_ thought of marriage that way was the final straw.

“I take it you didn’t agree?”

“Of course not! That whole narrative of marriage being the be-all and end-all of a man’s suffering is complete horseshit.”

Madeline chuckled, “Glad to hear you think that way.”

“Needless to say I uninvited Paul right there,” James continued, “Hugh approved, so at least I know one of my mates isn’t a dick.”

“Oh love, I think more of both your and our friends agree that marriage is a beautiful thing and not a life sentence. I also think this is the alcohol speaking,” Madeline said, still running her fingers through his hair.

“You’re probably right,” James agreed. She leant down to give him a kiss.

“Come on, let’s get you in the shower and in bed.” James got up reluctantly and followed Madeline upstairs. After a hot shower he did feel better about the whole thing. By the time he walked into the bedroom, Madeline was already in bed, half asleep. James crawled under the covers next to her and within seconds heard Madeline’s breathing even out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep knowing that whatever the next chapter of their lives would hold, they’d face it together as husband and wife.

 


End file.
